The present invention relates to windows having frames with multiple tracks or channels therein for sashes and, more particularly, for features other than sashes such as screens.
Windows, including windows for doors such as storm doors, are, in many instances, desired to have features beyond a pair of window sashes therein formed as frames containing one or more transparent windowpanes. Of course, most commonly, such windows are desired to have a mesh screen added therein to the pair of window sashes so that portions of the window can be left open by adjusting the positions of one or both sashes without also allowing insects to pass therethrough. In addition, although windows are often constructed with a single large pane being used in each sash, there is a desire to have that pane appear to be divided into a plurality of smaller windowpanes, or windowlights, by placing a relatively coarse rectangular mesh, or other shaped mesh, in front of such a single windowpane so as to appear to divide that single pane into several
Furthermore, there is often a desire to provide security against intruders entering the building in which the window is positioned by going through that window. Thus, there is often a need to have security bars or a grill or the like incorporated in the window so as to prevent intruders passing therethrough by merely breaking the window. The presence of so many features in a window has, however, caused windows in the past to be complicated, bulky or expensive, or all three. Thus, there is a desire to provide a window with these features which is aesthetically pleasing, relatively secure and economical.